


My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyo and Tohru share a moment together
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 22





	My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's song, "Lover"

The early evening sunset peered through the kitchen window, where Tohru stood inside making dinner. It was a peaceful night. Everyone was off doing their own things - Shigure was off having dinner with his Editor. Yuki was spending time with his new group of friends. It made Tohru smile to think he was finding people he was connecting with.

Kyo was currently on an evening jog, soon to be arriving back at any moment. Tohru hums to herself as she begins to finish up. She really hopes that Kyo will enjoy it, she made sure to not include leeks in the dish.

She turns as she hears him return, his footsteps heading to the kitchen. Tohru smiles brightly as she sees him. “How was the run, Kyo-kun?” He looks at her, a tiny smile creeping onto his lips. “It was good. What’s for dinner, Tohru?”

“Oh! I made us ramen noodles! Not the store-bought type, it’s homemade.” She explains, turning back to the counter to grab the two bowls. “I made a larger bowl for you, Kyo, figured you’d be especially hungry” It seemed Kyo’s stomach agreed with the statement as it let out a loud growl. She turns to giggles at him.

Kyo becomes red, coughing. “So? Let’s eat already” He says before approaching her to take his bowl. Tohru holds it out for him. He reaches for it and his fingers brush against hers. Tohru's heart skips a beat, the moment passes and she watches him walk to the kotatsu. That feeling is fluttering in her chest. She knows what it is now.

She joins him at the kotatsu, sitting on the opposite side of him. They eat their dinner in relative silence. Tohru wishes she could say something. 

"This is really good, Tohru." Kyo compliments. Tohru beams at him in thanks. "I'm so glad, Kyo-kun" He continues to eat. Her focus is no longer on her own food, instead looking at him. That fluttering feeling returns as she watches him lick his lips.

__

Kyo-kun...

Her heart thumps nervously as she stands up to sit by his side. She blushes at the curious look in his eyes. "Tohru?" He asks her. She shakes her head, wordlessly reaching up to stroke his cheek. He just watches her, wondering what she may do or say next. Her face comes closer to his, kissing him.

"God, Tohru..." Kyo says as she releases the kiss, blushing. His eyes filled with a mix of emotions. "What was that for?"

"I-I'm sorry! I just-" Tohru feels herself sweating, unsure of how to explain herself.

He smiles suddenly. "I was just wondering why you got to it first." He kisses her then and she relaxes. The kiss comes more passionate. She crawls onto his lap without breaking it. Her hands dip under his shirt. He's just finished running, his skin a bit sweaty but she doesn't care. 

As his large hand also moves to touch her under her clothes, she wants more. Tohru pushes her lips harder against Kyo's to convey what she wants. Needs.

They break apart to remove each other's shirts, tossing them to the floor. Kyo's breath catches as he gazes at her topless form.

"Tohru... " He struggles to find the words he wants to say, he's never been good with words. He didn't know how they got to this point but he doesn't want to stop. Kyo kisses her again and Tohru happily kisses him back.

They kiss for a while, hands caressing at the other's chest. Tohru finds she really loves Kyo touching her. His hands are so warm and gentle. She hopes hers are giving him as much enjoyment. 

Kyo's hand travels further down her body, pushing up the fabric of her skirt to reveal her orange underwear. Tohru blushes as his fingers brush against her heat. "You're so cute when you're flustered." He says, kissing at her ear.

Tohru whines, her hips moving slightly against the movement of his hand. His brows furrow, knowing he can do better and pushes the material of her underwear to the side. Tohru tumbles as his fingers are now directly stroking her folds, making her pant. "Oh-Oh.." She moans. He keeps going, a bit faster and Tohru's head falls against his shoulder.

The sounds escaping her lips are making it hard for him not to go all the way with her in the living room. He resists and focuses on pleasuring her. Tohru is coming undone by his hand and it's a secret thrill to him.

"Kyo!" Tohru cries out, her climax crashing over her. She lifts her head to gaze at him, seeing the blazing look in his eyes that makes her breathless.

"Let's go to my room."


End file.
